


Color Me In Love

by Dophne



Category: Marvel
Genre: Blind Date, Boredom, Fluff, M/M, Revenge, Steve is a little shit, Tony does silly things when he is bored and alone, based on a prompt, but in a fun way, exploding boxes, getting back at each other, leads to some questionable things, paint filled balloons, ruined outfits, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Well Tony was bored. It was not his fault he was left unsupervised with supplies for trouble. But worry not Steve is just as much a little shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from a friend on discord: 
> 
> Character A is bored waiting for their blind date to pick them up, so starts throwing paint balloons out their window onto the street below, they accidentally throw one as someone is walking down the unlit alley and hit them dead on, character A hides before they can see them... cue character B showing up at their door looking sheepish and covered in paint whilst character A has to figure out how to explain it was them/ completely lies about it and confides in their friend about it... only for the friend to reveal character A’s secret (some period of time) later.

Tony was extremely bored in his apartment waiting for his, late, blind date. He wondered what he could possibly do when he remembered that he has excess paint left over from an art project he had to do with his friend for some stupid art class he signed up for in the fall as well as some water balloons from last summer’s party. So he got an idea to throw paint filled balloons threw his window to the street below. He did not really worry much because he lived in a pretty calm neighborhood where not many people would be wandering around at 7 pm at night.

So that was how it all started. Tony quickly filled the balloons with rainbow colored paint and put them in a large bucket that he found under his sink in the kitchen. After fifteen minutes, Tony was ready to go and had at least thirty seven filled balloons ready to fire. He looked at the door for a moment wondering if his date would finally knock but silence replied to his quiet inquiry. Well, if anyone ever asked it was his date’s fault for Tony giving into his crazy ideas because Rhodey has gone to hang out with Pepper while Tony had his date in case everything went well and Rhodey was the rational voice inside Tony’s mind with him gone he has no impulse control.

“Here goes nothing,” Tony muttered happily as he opened his window and stuck his head out into the chilly night air taking a look around. There were a few people walking by his street but Tony did not really care.

He picked up his first balloon feeling a small sense of nervousness course through him before he released the balloon to hit the pavement below. Tony watched it fall and seeing the yellow paint splatter all over the concrete below. After that, the second, third came in quick succession as Tony threw balloon after balloon not really caring where the balloons landed.

Tony grabbed his thirty fifth balloon and launched it out the window and ducked down waiting to hear the splatter on the pavement only to hear sudden loud curses below. Tony froze for a moment not realizing he had hit someone because he was pretty sure the street emptied by the eighth balloon he had thrown. He peeked over the edge of the window to see a man standing below covered in dark blue paint covering his hair, part of his face and red shirt. Man, it sucks to be him. It was then though that he began to wonder where his date was.

* * *

Steve was running late to his date. His boss was being an ass and since his phone got ruined last week he had no real way to contact his date and let him know that he was not going to be on time. He looked at his clock as it read 6:55 pm and urged himself to change fast and place his items in Bucky’s locker so he could take them back to their apartment as he rushed to meet his date at their location. He hated being late and it never left a good impression on others if he was late on their first meeting. Steve cannot count how many times he got stood up or ditched because his boss would not let him go and ended up showing up much later than the decided time.

He changed into his favorite red shirt and black skinny jeans that always seemed to accentuate his small form. Bucky always teased that it somehow made his ass look larger than it was. But it was why Steve liked them. A quick check in the employee locker room mirror, Steve was on his way.

Steve stepped out into the chilly night regretting that he had forgotten his jacket back at his apartment. He hunched a bit trying to preserve as much warmth as he rushed through the streets of New York trying to get to his date’s apartment hoping that they would not mind the time.

As he neared the apartment building door, something hit him and suddenly he was covered in a cold liquid that he quickly realized was blue paint. He cursed in all the languages he knew which was many. Steve looked up to see if he could tell where it came from but half the windows were opened and the lights were on.

Great. Now he was late and covered in paint. He was half tempted to turn around and call it quits but Bucky's voice urged him forward. He did not want to deal with Bucky's laughter and mockery so he pulled his courage out and stepped into the apartment complex ignoring the hard stare the doorman and concierge gave him as he passed them.

His date seemed to live in the better part of town and Steve wondered if that was going to mess things up but Nat assured him that the guy was solid. Nat rarely let him down in most areas but she always seemed to miss the mark when it came to romance but Bucky assured him that she was telling him the truth.

Steve stepped into the elevator shivering trying to look tougher than he did. That strength got him through a lot. He needed it now more than ever.

The elevator dinged as it came to a stop and opened its doors for him to exit onto the floor. Steve looked for the apartment number and found the number 12 at the end of the hall.

Steve knocked hoping beyond hope that it was going to be alright.

* * *

Tony heard the door knock panicking and threw the bucket into the guest bathroom hoping that the date does not see it. He does not need a bad image in their mind for throwing paint balloons out the window. Once everything was put away and out of sight, Tony opened the door...

...And he instantly felt bad. The man was covered in dark blue paint that Tony had thrown out the window. Though he could not help but think that the colors brought out the color of his eyes more. Still, Tony should apologize for it but he figured the man didn’t know it was him. So he kept his mouth shut and instead pretended to be shocked and horrified for the man.

“Oh wow! I just,” Tony gaped acting the part, “you...sure love the color blue.”   
The man blushed looking down before looking back at Tony with a small sheepish smile, “well I thought I would make a grand entrance since I am running a little late.”

“Is that so? I bet it will be a great story to tell our future offsprings,” Tony said shuffling out the door handing his date a towel he had somehow procured out of nowhere.

“Offspring? Moving a little fast aren’t we? Shouldn’t you at least take me out to dinner before you throw down the life sentence?” The man laughed after thanking Tony for the towel and cleaned himself as much as possible. That was the first time Tony got a good look at him. The man was blond from what Tony could see under the strands of blue, with bright baby blue eyes. He was not tall or big but Tony did not mind that he was smaller than he was. Tony thought he was not bad looking at all.

“Steve,” the man spoke up pulling Tony attention back to his eyes.

“Tony,” he responded shaking Steve’s hand taking the towel from him, “it is very interesting to have met you today. Maybe you should be late more often.”

Steve winked moving down the hall a bit and turned, “well this is only the start honey.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Seven years and a marriage later, Tony and Steve are better than ever. They were having their annual party that they throw every year around the holiday times to get all their friends together to celebrate before they all go their separate ways. Steve was mingling around talking to everyone making sure they were all fed, happy and hydrated when he spots James Rhodes from across the room with his wife Pepper. Steve and Rhodey got along great and it always glad to see the colonel because that means Tony will be in a happy and great mood when he came down to great their party guests.

“Steve Rogers,” Rhodey smiled as Steve approached them with fresh drinks in hand from the bartender they rented out for the night.

“Colonel James Rhodes and Virginia Potts,” Steve greated back returning the smile Rhodey gave him.

“How have you been?” Rhodey asked taking the drinks from Steve and handing one to Pepper.

“Great! Tony and I just got the upstairs dining room to be just how we wanted it,” Steve answered, “you would think after being married for four years it would be easier to come to decisions together.”

“Well aren’t you glad Tony threw paint balloons out the window the day you met?” Pepper asked and Steve just froze in place with a smile that turned into instant confusion.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked innocently instantly connecting the dots of what she was saying. Pepper then realized that Steve had no known and that Tony had not told him afterwards either.

“Oh no,” Pepper gasped covering mouth in horror at being the one to out Tony unintentionally. Steve looked to Rhodey who looked like dear caught in headlights knowing full well that the man knew and left Steve in the dark.

Lucky, or maybe unlucky, for Tony was not angry but he did plan on getting his husband back quite beautifully. All he needed was the right sources.

* * *

Tony had been running late this time for their holiday party after some form of lab malfunction and DUM-E requiring new parts. Tony was adamant that he finish DUM-E before he left for the night because his bot son deserved to be able to move freely and be fully operational. Plus it would preoccupy Tony’s mind so here he sat in the lab tinkering away as quick as he could trying to get his boy done and ready.

He was not exactly worried since most of the people up in the common area were practically family to him and Steve and knew better than to come bug him while he was in these modes. He just needed to connect the last few wires and he was done with replacing an integral part of DUM-E system. It always bothered Tony to see his babies in stasis mode while he worked on them. He was always so used to them moving about and beeping happily at him, JARVIS or at each other.

“Sir, I may finish the last few steps and get U and Butterfingers to help install the last bits,” JARVIS spoke up but Tony just shook his head at the request. He was almost done anyways.

“I almost have it...there,” Tony smiled happily holding up the finished piece in the air before moving towards DUM-E’s stasis body. He quickly maneuvered his bot son into position and began to install the the new piece into its correct spot.

It took a bit longer than he expected even with the urges of JARVIS every few minutes until finally DUM-E began to move and beep happily at him. Seeing his bot son alive and happy was worth being late to the party that Steve and he throw every year.

After a quick check up, Tony left DUM-E to play with his siblings under the watchful gaze of JARVIS and ran up stairs to get dressed. He took the fastest shower he could while getting ready as quick as possible. He was thankful he had done some of the prep work before he left to the lab this morning.

“Sir, Steven would like to convey that you better come down soon or he will and I quote, ‘banish you to the couch for a month’ his words not mine. I suggest you head down soon,” JARVIS spoke up making Tony freak a bit at the threat. Tony hated being banished to the couch because it meant having to be celibate for the entire time he was there. So he started to move much faster than he was before. Within five more minutes, Tony was in the elevator heading towards the common room floors.

The elevator doors opened to the wide and packed room of the common area and all the faces were people Tony recognized. They made a promise never to invite someone they did not know well enough ever since the fiasco two years ago with some person’s siblings. It was not pretty. Either way, Tony stepped out looking for his small but fiesty husband and not spotting him anywhere. It worried Tony when he could not see his husband because that meant he was up to something or Tony was in trouble. Either way it did not bode well with him.

“Tony,” Natasha slid up next to him, linked her arm in his and guided him into the crowd. Tony let Natasha drag him along hoping he would spot his husband soon. Turns out Steve was standing near the windows with a group of much taller men making it impossible for Tony to spot him from his spot on the elevator.

Tony looked down instinctively as Natasha came to a stop just near the bar to see a nicely wrapped gift sitting on the counter with a note that read: ‘open me now!’ on it. Tony could not refuse. So he pulled the box towards him and studied it.

“Careful Stark there could be breakables in there,” Natasha warns stepping away leaving him alone. Tony looked up and met Steve's eyes who smiled happily at him from across the way. They smiled at each other before going back to what they were doing.

Tony asked JARVIS for a quick check for safety wanting to make sure everything was in running order before Tony opened the box. The AI assured him that it was nothing more than a glass vase.

Tony grabbed the knife that was placed, conveniently, next to the gift box and tore open the packaging. He was careful in his movements not wanting to break the gift inside. Once all the packaging was off the top flaps of the box and the tape cut down the spine, Tony opened the box.

* * *

Steve tried really hard not to full on stare while Tony opened the box. It was hard but he managed to keep eye contact with his conversation buddy until the last moments and turned to watch Tony open the box. It was instantaneous moment and it happened so fast that if Steve had not been watching he would have completely missed it. As Tony lifted the flap the box exploded with color powder that Steve had hidden away in his studio floor and covered Tony and anything within five feet of him.

His husband was drenched in colors and Steve was quite proud of how this turned out. He knew Tony would not be able to resist opening the present and to see him completely covered in pink, purple and blue colors made him quite happy but he had to hide it away so he could play his dutiful role as concerned husband.

“Tony!” Steve cried out rushing over to Tony who was still standing stock still just blinking. He looked so confused for a moment even as Steve came into his space and moved Tony to the couch. They both sat down, Tony was heavy and overpowered Steve into sitting with him.

“Tony?” Steve asked trying to rake his fingers through Tony’s hair though it was covered in color powder.

Tony finally turned to look at him and brown eyes met blue and Steve could see that Tony saw through his facade. He expected nothing else from his husband but Steve did not feel bad at all for what he did.

“Wipe that look off your face you faker,” Tony smiled widely at Steve who just chuckled in response. Steve did not fight as Tony pulled him onto his dirty lap and pressed him against his chest.

"Well you let me go to the restaurant you booked at covered in paint or even better didn’t even bother to own up to the fact that you did it. It is only fair to well, return the favor," Steve looked up at Tony with as much innocence as he could muster batting his eyelashes at him, “don’t worry, you look great in those colors, picked them out myself.”

“You...you little shit!” Tony exclaimed burrowing his dirty face into Steve’s blond hair making Steve squirm and shriek in Tony’s arms.

“Well, I am yours so I am guessing you love it,” Steve responded finally getting away from Tony’s hold.   
Tony pouted at the loss and said, “I want my money back.”

“Too late baby, you already put a ring on it,” Steve replied running away as Tony got up to chase him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [My Tumblr!](http://queendophne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
